Joseph Joestar
|-|Young Joseph= |-|Old Joseph= |-|Hermit Purple= Character Synopsis Joseph Joestar, nicknamed JoJo, is the second "JoJo" of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the protagonist of Part II: Battle Tendency. When the Pillar Men awaken from their two-millennia sleep, Joseph must train in the art of Hamon to stop them. In Part III: Stardust Crusaders, age 69, he aids his grandson Jotaro Kujo in the road to Egypt to defeat a reawakened Dio Brando and to save his daughter from DIO's curse. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, age 79, he aids his illegitimate son Josuke Higashikata in the search for the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Character Statistics Tiering: High 8-C | High 8-C | At most High 8-C Verse: Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Name: Joseph Joestar Gender: Male Age: 19 (Part 2), 69 (Part 3) Classification: Human, Hamon User, Stand User, Real Estate Agent. Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any undead opponent through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Longevity, Regeneration (Low, only when enfused with Hamon), minor Water Manipulation, Durability Negation (via Hamon), Regeneration Negation against undead and Vampires, Master Tactician | Same as before, Hermit Purple which can be used for Clairvoyance/psychic powers, is inherently Non-Corporeal and Invisible to non-stand users, has a prosthetic left arm Destructive Ability: Large Building Level (Can hurt Straizo (a Vampire Comparable to Part 1 Vampire Dio Brando). can ignore durability]] through the use of Hamon.| Large Building Level (Is equal to Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli) | At most Large Building Level (Stopped Training with Hamon for 50 years) , can ignore durability through the use of Hamon. Unknown ' with Hermit Purple. 'Speed: Hypersonic (Casually moves against Straizo and evaded his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes,in which its properties as a high-pressure liquid jet move at speeds of Mach 5 at the very least) | Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions (Can avoid getting castrated by a laser, matched Kars in combat)| Hypersonic with Massively FTL he blocks a stab from Silver Chariot as it was attacking him in Part 3). Massively FTL with Hermit Purple (It caught High Priestess inside of Polnareff at the same speeds of Hierophant Green) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Large Building Level Class+ | Large Building Level Class+ Durability: Large Building Level (Survived fighting against Straizo) |'Large Building Level' (Survived fights against all four Pillar Men and Caesar, who had easily taken a full force kick from Wamuu) | Large Building Level (Blocked attacks from Silver Chariot) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Can fight for multiple hours.) | High (Succeeded in completing his Hamon/Ripple training, Lisa Lisa commented that JoJo would have to be able to run 100km easily while wearing his breathing mask) | At most High (Not on his prime) Range: Extended melee range physically, Several Hundred Meters with Weapons | Extended melee range physically, Higher via Clackers, Several Hundred Meters with Red Stone of Aja | Ten meters with Hermit Purple. Intelligence: Genius (Master of battle tactics and strategy, capable of predicting his opponents moves so well that many people mistake it for telepathy or precognition, capable of laying traps and outsmarting beings with millennia of battle experience, including one with an IQ of 400.) | Same as before | At most High (Was fooled by Darby, Was the last one in the party to figure out The Sun´s ability.) Weaknesses: Regular mortal weaknesses, must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon.| Same as before | Same as before, Older age affects him in later parts; sometimes goes into fits of senility and stubbornness. Notable Feats: Defeated Straizo, The Three Pillar Men, Empress and impressed DIO. Versions: Part 2 Pre-Training Joseph | Part 2 Post-Training Joseph | Part 3 Old Joseph Other Attributes List of Equipment: Shot glasses, Chicago Typewriter, Grenades | Cracker Volleys, Ceasar´s Bandana, Red Stone of Aja | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hamon:' Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to it's solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. *'Hamon Hair Attack:' Joseph uses strands of hair and spikes it with Hamon. This makes each individual strand of hair tough enough to block bullets when thrown in the air, therefore making it a barrier. *'Sendo Hamon Overdrive:' Hamon releases from Joseph's arm and into whatever he releases it into. It can be used as both a direct and indirect attack, as it has gone from simply transfering into another living being and traveling from one object to another to release from a specific point, such as the string of a wool cap or the bone of Kars. **'Rebuff Overdrive:' Hamon charges into Joseph's elbow, which rejects and knocks away anything that comes into contact with his elbows. *'Clacker Volley:' Joseph chucks or slings his Hamon-charged clackers into his opponent's direction. It can be used as both a projectile attack or a ranged melee attack. **'Clacker Boomerang:' Joseph intentionally throws his clackers to where the opponent would avoid them or where they would miss. One pair would then attach to an object behind them, while the second pair latches onto the first pair and flings back to the opponent. *'Hermit Purple:' Joseph's Stand. It is a set of purple, thorny vines that are projected through one of Joseph's arms. It can be extended and latch onto or inside of objects, for example being able to both swing from building to building like Spider-Man or to send the vines inside of a television set. The vines can also gird objects to leave opponents in a bind. **'Psychic Photography:' Joseph can manipulate a camera to take a picture of whoever/whatever he wishes at the exact moment the picture is taken. The photo revealed shows the object he wishes to see, but does not say where it is located. He is also capable of producing live feed of a location from a television set and can create a map of an area from something as little as dust. **'Hamon Transmission:' Hermit Purple can be used as a conductive source for Hamon to travel through. Joseph can wrap himself around with his Stand and fill the vines with Hamon, acting as live barbed wire. *'Secret Technique:' A supposed technique passed down by the Joestar bloodline, Joseph only uses this as a last resort when nothing else works or gain distance from his opponent The technique is running away. Extra Info: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Stand Users Category:Geniuses Category:Teens Category:Tricksters Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Hamon Users Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Gun Users Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Joestar Bloodline Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Longevity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Water Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Tier 8